


Teardrops and Comfort

by Marijke_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crying, Day 11, M/M, Whumptober 2020, no.11, young tallests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijke_Rose/pseuds/Marijke_Rose
Summary: Just a little drabble about Red and Purple. I like to think they grew up together and that, as children are wont to do, Purple’s gotten made fun of for his unusual eye colour.Yeah, I’m still a day behind. I have’t even started the one I was supposed to fo today.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Teardrops and Comfort

Red awakened to the sound of crying and pulled the covers over his head. When it turned into sobbing, he shoved them back down, crawled to the edge of his bed, and peaked down over the mattress at the bottom bunk.

“You’re keeping me awake,” he complained to the bundle of blankets that was his roommate and playmate. He received no response, just more crying. “Pur? Did you have nightmares again?”

A spider-leg came out of his PAK and he yanked the covers back. Purple was curled up into a little ball, his shoulders shaking, and the sounds grew louder as the smeet groped around for the covers.

Red sighed. “Alright, come on up.”

Purple didn’t need to be told twice and scrambled up to the top bunk. Red let Purple crawl to the inside, then he laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around his buddy. Almost instantly, Purple cuddled up to him.

”So, what’s wrong this time?” Red asked as he ran his hand up and down Purple’s back.

“They said my eyes were freaky and weird,” Purple admitted. “And they took my snack.”

“I told you, you gotta stand up for yourself,” Red said for what felt like the shmilllionth time. “Don’t let them push you around”

That only made Purple start sobbing again. Red huffed but then hugged him close.

“Don’t cry.... “

“Can I sleep up here tonight?” Purple asked, his voice muffled.

“But it’s my bed,” Red protested.

“But I feel safer up here, and... I don’t want to sleep alone,” Purple said.

“I  _ guess _ you can stay.”

  
  


***

  
  


A couple years later:

Red was bigger and his bed seemed smaller. Especially with the both of them in it. He had not expected that offer to be unending, yet here he was holding Purple in his arms as he had every night since. And over the years as they had grown and their bodies matured, he had found that he liked having Purple there.

“I  _ told _ you, you need to stand up for yourself,” Red said as he ran his hand up and down Purple’s back along his PAK.

Purple said something in response, but with the covers pulled over his head and his face buried against Red’s chest, he couldn’t tell what.

Red squeezed his companion close. Yes, he liked having Purple there. Even when he was crying.


End file.
